One misunderstanding can change everything
by Soni 18
Summary: One misunderstanding will turn your life upside down...It can break relations as well as Hearts...A single moment of misunderstanding is so poisonous that it makes us forget the hundred lovable moments spent together within a minute...and the worst distance between two people is a misunderstanding...Will this misunderstanding separate them forever ?
1. WHY ?

**ONE MISUNDERSTANDING CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **WHY ?**

* * *

A girl is sitting crouched in one corner of the room…recalling all that happened in the past 24 hours that turned tables in her life….

Girl – Kyun ? Kyun kiya tumne aisa ? Kyun ? Main tumse itna pyaar karti hun….aur tumne…kyun dokha diya tumne ? Kyun ? Agar tumhe yahi karna tha …to shaadi kyun kiya tumne….Kyun barbaad kiya tumne meri zindaagi…Kyun tumne mujhe jhute ummed dilaya tha ? Main abhi yakeen nahi kar sakti hun ki tum aise kar sakte ho…..meri dil nahi maanti….par jo maine dekha use kaise yakeen na karu ? I hate you… I hate you RAJAT…..

Another girl opens the door and enters the room….

Girl 2 – purvi..(she goes to her) Please don't cry…..dekho tumne apna kya haal banaya….Sab kuch thik hojayega…trust me….

Purvi – kuch thik nahi ho sakta Shreya….kuch bhi thik nahi ho sakta…How could he ? Sab khatam hogaya…maine kabhi apne sapne main bhi nahi socha ki Rajat aisa kar sakta hain..

Shreya – Purvi…baby…aisa kuch nahi hai…..Nothing is over….Dont lose hope…

Daya enters the room…

Daya – purvi yeh lo paani piyo….

Purvi – nahi chahiye bhaiyaa…..

Daya – purvi piyo….

Purvi drinks it and falls asleep as daya had mixed sleeping pills…..

Dareya move to the living room…..

Daya – pata nahi tha ki yeh 48 hours purvi ki zindagi ko itni badal sakte hai….us rajat ki itni himmat…..

Shreya – daya…shant hojao….Rajat ke aane ke baad ham sab pata karenge….

Rajat enters…

Rajat – hi di…hi jeeju….

Shreya goes and slaps rajat….

Rajat – di…kya hua ?

Daya – kya hua ? tumhe nahi pata….

Shreya – ek masoom ki zindagi barbaad kiya na tumne rajat….mujhe tumhe apne bhai kehte hue sharm aa rahi hai…I didn't expect this from you Rajat…..

Rajat – di…mujhe sachem nahi pata hai ki aap log kya baat kar rahe hain….Im serious…Please mujhe bataiye….

Daya – ohh…tumne itne galatiyaan kiya hai ki hame tumhe ye batana padega ki ham kaunsi Galati ke baare main baat kar rahe hain…

Shreya – janna chahte ho….main batati hun…tumne purvi ko dokha diya hai….

Rajat – kya ?di…aap aise kaise bol sakte hain…main purvi se pyaar karta hun…maine kaise use dokha de sakta hun…Please mujhe samajhaiye ki kya hua ?

Shreya and Daya look at each other….

Shreya – do din pehle…

 _Daya – purvi koi post aaya hai…._

 _Purvi – bhaiyya…aap receive kijiye…main tayyar ho rahi hun…_

 _Daya – OK…._

 _He receives the post and opens it and gets shocked seeing it…._

 _Purvi comes down and seeing her come down…Daya stuffs the envelope into his pocket…._

 _Purvi – dijiye…._

 _Daya – wo…purvi…wo galat ghar pahunch gaya…baju waale ghar ki post thi…._

 _Purvi – Ohk…waise aap sweat kyun kar rahe hain….mujhe itni garmi nahi lag rahi hai…_

 _Daya – wo pata nahi….bas…_

 _Purvi – acha…thik hai…aap AC on karke baithiye…main party ke liye nikal rahi hun….Bye…._

 _Daya – Bye…._

 _Purvi goes…._

 _Shreya comes down…_

 _Shreya – Dijiye…._

 _Daya – kya ?_

 _Shreya – wahi…post…jise dekhte hi aap shock hogaye aur pasine chut rahe hain…._

 _Daya – Shreya…wo kuch nahi hai…mamuli hai…_

 _Shreya – daya dijiye…._

 _Daya gives the envelope to Shreya…Shreya opens it and gets shocked….._

* * *

 _ **So what happened that changed Purvi's life ?**_

 _ **What did daya and Shreya see that left them shocked ?**_

 _ **To know….Keep reading….**_

* * *

 **So…hey…this story is dedicated to my Bestie – Sister Rajvi fan123 a.k.a my sulu….Muahh…luv ya…thanks for being by me at every step…this is just for you….hope ull enjoy…..**

 **So…this is my second story with a max of 5 chaps…..so…enjoy….please leave a review and tell me ur opinions…I know its short…but I needed a cliff hanger….hehe…..its unedited…tried avoiding mistakes while typing…if there are any…please excuse…..**

* * *

 **All types of reviews are accepted…**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	2. I did'nt do it

**ONE MISUNDERSTANDING CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **I didn't do this…..**

* * *

Daya gives the envelope…shreya sees it and gets shocked….

Shreya – uss envelope main kuch pictures the jisme tum kisi aur ladki se intimate ho rahe the…mujhe yeh bolte hue…..

Rajat – par…di…aap unn photos dekhke kuch tair nahi kar sakte hain…..wo edited bhi ho sakte hain….

Daya- right…hamne wo bhi socha…aur issliye hamne wo pics tarika ko dikhaye the aur usne bola ki wo pics edited nahi hain….

Shreya – aur sirf itna hi nahi….

Daya – Shreya..ek min…rajat tum parso kaha the….?

Rajat – jeeju…main blue moon resort aapne friends se milne gaya tha…

Shreya – friend ya girl friend….

She switches the TV on and plays a video….which shows rajat getting intimate with a girl…

Rajat – di….jeeju…trust me…maine nahi kiya yeh sab…main purvi ke alawa kisise pyaar nahi karta hun….

Daya – ohh…please…ab yeh mat bola ki yeh video bhi galat hain…sab kuch saaf nazar aa raha hain…

Shreya – haa…rajat….saare saboot tumhare taraf ishaare kar rahe hain…..ab ham tumhe yakeen kaise kare…

Rajat – jeeju…aap please mere saath uss resort main chaliye….ham jaake footage check karte hain….

Daya – rajat…saabit karne ke liye ab kuch nahi bacha…..sab proved hain ki tumne hi purvi ko dhokha diya….

Rajat – please jeeju…ek baar…please…

Daya – acha…thik hain…shreya…tum yaha purvi ki saath raho…main aur rajat resort jaake aate hain…

Shreya – ji….

Daya and rajat leave to the resort…

Daya goes to receptionist – excuse…ham CID se hain…ham parso ki footage dekhna chahte hain….

RS – sure sir…chaliye…

They go to the CCTV room….

Rajat – parso ki 10 bajeh ki footage….

Man – ji sir….

They show the footage….

Rajat – jeeju…dekhiye…main apne friends ke saath andar jaa raha haun…aur fhir unhi ke saath wapas aaya tha…car main nikal gaya tha…..ab toh yakeen kijiye….

Daya – bhaisaab 5 min ke baad footage dikhaiye…..parking lot ki…

Daya – ab yeh kya hain…tum apni car main ladki ko leke aaye the…..room main gaye the aur fhir usi ke saath wapas aaye the…ab kya kehna hain rajat…..

Rajat – jeeju…sach main maine kuch nahi kiya….please yakeen kijiye….

Daya – rajat chalo yaha se…khade khade tamasha mat create karo…

And then they go home…..

Shreya – daya….kya hua…

Daya – wahi…rajat apne aap ko saabit nahi kar paya…balki ek aur evidence mila hain…

Rajat – di…maine sach main aisa kuch nahi kiya…trust me…..

Purvi comes down and says- tum to trust ke layak hi nahi ho…itna bada dhokha…

Rajat – Purvi…tum to muje ache se samajhte ho..please don't believe all this….

Purvi – rajat…tum kehna kya chahte ho…huh….jo kuch bhi main eapne aankho se dekha…us sab ko bhul jau….tumne mere trust ko todh di…

Rajat – purvi…..maine sach main aisa nahi kiya…..tum aise kaise soch sakte ho….

Purvi – aise kaise?itna sab dhekne ke baad bhi main tumpe bharosa nahi kar paunga rajat…maine tumhe itna pyaar diya tha…tumne kya diya….dhoka….aansoo…..dard…..

Rajat – purvi…mujhe nahi pata hai ki yeh sab kisne kiya aur kyun…par maine aise kuch nahi kiya…..

Purvi – ohh please…huh…you were not drugged…uss video main saaf dikh raha hai ki tum baat kar rahe the,….aur moreover wo tumhare hi voice tha….kisi aur kin ahi…aur tumne uss din mujhe kya bola…ki tum meeting ke liye jaa rahe ho…..aur gaya kaha the…..resort….

Rajat – purvi…meeting cancel hui thi…aur uss din main aur apne friends koi wajah se waha mile the…..

Purvi – achha….wajah kya tha…..

Rajat – wo…wo…main tumhe bata nahi sakta….

Purvi -main batau…kyunki tumhe apni jarurate pure karne the…maine uss din ke pehle raat main mana kar diya ur tum gaye uss ladki ke saath apne jarurate pure karne…ab main tumhare jarurate jo puri nahi kar sathi….

Rajat shouts and raises his hand – PURVI…..

Purvi – ha…ha…maro…aur kya bacha hain….hamari rishte main….tumne to sab kuch diya hain…dard…dhokha…aansu…ab bas iss thapad ki hi kami thi….

Rajat – purvi…im sorry…I didn't mean to raise my hand….

Purvi – its ok…main samajh sakta hun…..its totally fine…..main chali jaungi…aap dono khush rahiye…

Rajat – kaun dono purvi…

Purvi – wahi…tum aur tumhare girlfriend…ab inn sab ka ek hi rasta hai….yehi khatam hone ke liye…

Rajat – kya solution hain…purvi…lets end this problem here….kya kare..bolo….

Purvi – divorce…

* * *

 **So here's the second chap…..enjoy…..a lot of stuff revealed here…what's gonna happen in future….?and guys ive started a new forum…CID FANFICTION AWARDS 2015-2016….please nominate my story…its for Best Debut RAJVI writer….plz nominee me…u can nominate others too….soon ill post a public note…..thnx…and check the forum out….its unedited…I know its short…im sorry….and guys...i have started a new story...Hamesha Tumhare Dil Main...please...check it out and leave a review...  
**

 **Shweta – at last…tune reply kiya…I was waiting for u from a long time da…I missed ur reviews..and thnx…**

 **Rk sweety,Mahi,Ashi,Aashvin,luv duo and purvi,karan,dareya lovers, richa,ammunikki,rapunzel,arooj,koel,Shreya,sulu,maggiand guests… – thnx a lot everyone** …

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE ALLOWED**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	3. Let's end it here

**ONE MISUNDERSTANDING CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Let's end it here…..**

* * *

Purvi – divorce….

Rajat – purvi…no…ham aisa nahi kar sakte hain….hamne wada kiya ki ham saath janmon take k dusre ke saath denge…..

Purvi – wada hamne liya tha…maine nibhaya tha….tumne to wada tod diya tha….ek baat bolo agar main tumhari jagah main hoti aur aisi karti…tum mujhe maaf karte…..

Rajat – purvi…maine yeh sab kiya hi nahi…

Purvi – main an aage kuch nahi sun sakti…itni takaat nahi mujhme….please…yahi khatam kar dete hain…lets end it here….

Rajat – purvi….trust me…I didn't do all this….koi mujhe fasa raha hain…

Purvi – maine lawyer se divorce papers banwaliya…hopefully yeh mutual divorce hogi...agar tum bhi divorce papers sign karoge…kal subah 10 bajeh lawyer ke office main milte hain….

She turns back to go….

Rajat – purvi…for the last time…main kuch kehna chahta hun…bolu?

Purvi – hmm….

Rajat – ek baat dhyaan rakho….aisa kuch mat karo that u will regret later…maine kuch nahi kiya…agar abhi hamare bich me sab khatam bhi ho jaati hain….main hamesha tumse pyaar karunga….aur sach to ek na ek din saamne to aayega hi…..ill be waiting…

 _ **You're beautiful  
You criminal  
Girl you took everything from me  
Can't let you go  
Like a general  
I'm going into battle cause…**_

 _ **You stole the breath from my lungs  
Cut my veins, bleeding love  
Oh I still remember that scene..**_

 _ **Cuz I can see the tears running down your cheek  
I can feel your body so close to me  
I can hear the rain dropping at your feet  
Cuz your love was gone**_

 _ **(Koi nahi.. Mita de sabhi..)**_

 _ **24×7, I will be waiting  
Out in the rain till somebody saves me  
Don't care if it takes forever to make you believe**_

 _ **Kabhi jo baadal barse  
Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke  
Tu lage mujhe pehli baarish ki duaa**_

 _ **It's like a gun shot went straight through me  
Stopped my heart from beating  
No – won't let you get away**_

 _ **Cuz I can see the tears running down your cheek  
I can feel your body so close to me  
I can hear the rain dropping at your feet  
Cuz your love was gone**_

 _ **Kabhi jo baadal barse  
Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke  
Tu lage mujhe pehli baarish ki duaa**_

 _ **Tere pahloo mein reh loon  
Main khudko paagal keh loon  
Tu gham de ya khushiyaan  
Seh loon saathiya**_

 _ **You're killin me  
You're bad for me  
So why do I feel such ecstasy?  
Do you believe  
In you and me  
How do I stop this jealousy?**_

 _ **I'll never stop fighting till you're with me  
I built a castle and you're my queen  
Just give me a chance to make you believe it again**_

 _ **24×7 I'll be waiting  
Out in the rain till somebody saves me  
Don't care if it takes forever to make you believe  
Cause you've got to believe it…**_

 _ **Kabhi jo baadal barse  
Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke  
Tu lage mujhe pehli baarish ki duaa**_

 _ **Tere pahloo mein reh loon  
Main khudko paagal keh loon  
Tu gham de ya khushiyaan  
Seh loon saathiya..**_

 _ **It's like a gun shot went straight through me  
Stopped my heart from beating  
No – won't let you get away..**_

Rajat goes away…..and purvi goes to her room….

Daya – Shreya….purvi meri baat sunti nahi hain…..par tumhari baat wo taalegi nahi….tumhe kuch bolna tha…

Shreya- daya…yeh unn dono ki personal life hain…mujhe lagta hain ki hame unke life main interfere honi nahi chahiye aur unko apne decisions lene dene chahiye…dono matured hain…

Daya – hmm…yeh bhi sahi hain….par unn dono ko alag…

Shreya – I can understand….im really sorry….mera bhai ke wajah se purvi ko…

Daya – tumhari galti nahi hain Shreya….

Shreya – pata nahi…but I feel so guilty…

Daya –don't….tumhari galti nahi hain….dekhte hain kya hoga aage….

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update but I had to come up with the appropriate dialogues….next update will be soon….i know a short update…but cant help again….**

 **Thanks everyone for the support…..**

 **Signing off,**

 **Soni**


End file.
